Stargate Millennium
by Jerex
Summary: Yugioh/SG1 what if the Yami's were Gho'uld? and what if someone decided to write the story of said Gho'uld and there fight against the Tau'ri and the system lords? this is that story. The priest Vs the Assassin tempairly on hatius
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Millennium

**Stargate: Millennium**

**Scene: 1 Prologue**

Chapter 1) Dawn of the Gods

Five millennia ago the Earth was ruled by a race of star-gods, who came and embodified their ancient gods in spirit and body. The greatest of the Gods the almighty Ra ruled over Earth until aided by those from the future the peoples of the Earth rose in a rebellion against the gods and buried the gateway to heaven for all time.

A decade before this Ra was challenged by another system lord known as Anubis. Ra led the fleet of the system lords into battle against him entrusting command of the earth to the Pharaoh who was in turn aided by his High Priest and the other Millennium Mages, the seven chosen by Ra to wield the dangerous and powerful might of the millennium items.

But Earth was not safe, attacked from within as well as from without by his own cousin (The high Priest who hungered for the power of the Pharaoh) and by the Thief King (a corrupt Goa'uld who obtained his power from robbing the tombs of the dead) and by the worse horror of them all the Dark God Zorc who's evil was only equaled by that of the soon to be banished Anubis.

As one of the mages fell to Zorc's influence and another killed by the Thief King his item stole and twisted to suit its new bearer, the Pharaoh and High Priest dueled a dangerous duel to settle their argument over the betrayal that the High Priest committed. Defeated and shamed, the High Priest refused to fail again and with the unlikely and reluctant help of the Thief King the seven united Millennium Mages destroyed Zorc and his consort Diabound.

Ra returned from his battle with Anubis victorious, Lord Yu of the Chinese Empire himself struck the fatal blow that finished of Anubis. When he was told of what had occurred in his stead, he pardoned the Thief King who was allowed to leave the Earth peacefully, and rewarded the Pharaoh and High Priest with a planet each (the first of the Millennium Worlds.)

The Millennium Mages went there separate ways, but links once forged can never be lost or ignored.

The Millennium Mages) 3000 years BC

**Millennium Items**

Can all transport the user to a realm of shadows where 'shadow games' can be played  
(often with high stakes such as life or death.)

Some can summon monsters from other realms to this realm temporally.

Can inflict 'penalty games' upon losers or cheaters of 'shadow games'

Each item has its own special powers.

**The Pharaoh**

A Goa'uld and servant of Ra, he ruled the Earth for a short time in place of Ra where he became known as the Nameless Pharaoh a strict yet fair ruler. He is the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle.

The millennium Puzzle can increase the user's chance of success in games and the bearer's endeavors (judging by the bearer's skill and activity.) It allows the user to 'Mind Crush' separate the good and evil aspects of a person, and can also banish one of the aspects to the shadow realm a very painful process to be put through (it can not affect another Item bearer however.)

**The High Priest**

A Goa'uld and son of Sutek, despite his relationship to the soon to be banished system lord, the High Priest proved his allegiance to Ra and was spared the same punishment as his father, although he and his cousin the Pharaoh were bitter rivals they overcame their differences in order to save the Earth from the wrath of Zorc. The High Priest is the bearer of the Millennium Scepter.

The Millennium Scepter conceals a hidden dagger within its shaft. The Rod grants its bearer the gifts of Telekinesis and Telepathy with the ability to control the minds of others.

**The Thief King**

A fallen Goa'uld who instead of taking on the role of a God became the king of thieves. He is a Tomb Robber who desecrated the pyramids of the Pharaohs. He killed Mahado the bearer of the Millennium Ring and stole his item to use as his own.

The Millennium Ring can transfer the soul of another being into inanimate objects. It can split the soul of the bearer into fragments allowing each fragment to be transferred to other objects. Can detect and locate whatever the bearer desires, but other items are easier to locate.

**Akhenaden**

A Goa'uld who had lost one of his host's eyes in order to use the power of the Millennium Eye.

The Millennium Eye can read the minds of others, although well structured or disciplined, alien and the minds of other item bearers may be able to resist this power to some extent. With each soul that this item chains in bondage in the shadow realm the power of this item increases.

**Shadi**

One of the wisest and older of the Goa'uld a strict believer in the old ways and a keeper of tradition, Ra's custodian, the keeper of Ra's legacy, a shadowy figure whose motivations are not clear. The bearer of the Millennium Ankh

The Millennium Ankh grants the user the ability to unlock a person's soul and change that soul as they see fit. Can make the user and other invisible and also has the power of teleportation. It can also sense the disturbances created when an item exchanges hands.

**Kalim**

A warrior Goa'uld who almost died during the battle against Zorc, badly injured after the final battle he was last scene been placed into a sarcophagus and has not been seen since. The bearer of the Millennium Scales.

The Millennium Scale can weigh the heart of a person against the feather of truth, if the person lies while in the presence of the bearer while this item is been used on them the side opposite the feather lowers, if this causes the scale to reach the bottom, the soul of the liar will be devoured the demon Ammit monster of the Abyss, The victims of this appear as though they suffered a heart attack.

**Isis**

The Goa'uld consort of Osiris, she did not bear her item for long, but was the bearer during the battle to defeat Zorc. Bearer of the Millennium Tauk

The Millennium Tauk allows it's bearer to see through time, the past and both the near-future and the far-future, the outcomes of the futures of item bearers can not be predicted by this item and knowledge of the future can effect the present and knowledge of the past can affect the present and therefore the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate millennium

**Stargate millennium**

**Scene: 2 The Nameless Pharaoh**

Chapter 2) Bite me!

The sound of P-90 fire ripped through the air disturbing the dark silence of the forest.

'Dammed Jaffa' thinks O'Neill 'never know when to give up'

"Daniel stick close to carter" Commands O'Neill "Teal'c watch our six"

Another Jaffa dodged out of cover wielding his staff weapon, it charges and fires blasting a hole into the tree beside O'Neill's head.

With the sound of another staff weapon discharging, the Jaffa is thrown back a large burn mark visible on his chest.

"Teal'c!" calls out O'Neill half surprised, half relieved "Could you have cut in any closer?"

Teal'c appears beside him, a light smile on his otherwise impassive face "as you wish O'Neill" he fires again blasting a second Jaffa down.

'Maybe I ought to take pointers' muses O'Neill, pulling back the trigger of his P-90 he fires another round of bullets at the never ending onslaught of enemies.

"Is it me or is this like a shoot 'um up arcade game?" complains O'Neill.

"Your right Jack" Daniel keeps his head low as he clutches a hand gun "for each one that goes down another two take his place"

"Sir I know you hate to cut and run but…" Carter teeters of as she concentrates and fires with increased accuracy so her dwindling ammo supply is preserved.

"I have no problems with a tactical retreat" O'Neill replies.

"The gate is this way" Teal'c gestures with his staff weapon discharging it to blast down one more Jaffa warrior that had emerged from cover.

"Your on top form today" comments O'Neill as he leads the team forward. Teal'c raises an eyebrow but does not comment.

Creeping forward slowly so to stay under cover O'Neill could see at least seven more Jaffa guarding the gate "No one ever said this would be easy" sighs Daniel.

'Think he's grown' thinks O'Neill "now Daniel" Carter and Teal'c exchange glances "I need you to stay here, Carter, Teal'c you're with me"

"Jack" sighs Daniel.

"You're fulfilling an important task" claims O'Neill.

"Don't patronize me"

"I mean it, I went through an awful lot to get that trophy and I trust you to guard it for me"

"Yeah you had to mule kick the guy on the left and knee the guy on the right in the…" Daniel's nose wrinkles "come to that where did you learn that move, I'm sure it's not included in standard soldier training"

"And how would you know?" snaps O'Neill "besides it's a perfect gift for Catharine's anniversary"

Daniel had to admit the gold bracelet that Jack had swiped from Bastet the Egyptian Goddess of the Sun, the Moon and rather appropriately considering her choice of attire or lack there off Sexuality. However Daniel had a funny feeling that when she awoke with a Zat-gun headache to find her favorite Gold and ruby stylized bracelet missing, she was probably going to change her mind about having sex with 'the most attractive and handsome member of SG-1' yep it was Jack that the Goddess had taken a shine to this time.

"Sir?" asks Carter expectedly.

"Lets do this" Jack preps his P-90 before looking back at Daniel "you move and I'll shoot you myself"

Daniel rolls his eyes but nods his understanding anyway. He shuffles from side to side and crouches down low in the undergrowth listening to the sounds of weapon fire as his team mates attack the Jaffa guarding the gate, sighing Daniel fiddles with his gun.

Suddenly he hears the clicking of a Zat been primed and turns to find a Jaffa holding a Zat-gun on him. Daniel smiles peacefully drops the gun and stands up his arms raised, in a low voice he starts to speak "I'm unarmed, I surrender" but is cut off by a blast from the Jaffa's Zat-gun, Daniel collapses into unconsciousness as a wave of pain engulfs him as the electric charge curses through his body.

Taking out the Jaffa guards was getting old thought O'Neill as Carter casually finished off the last one.

"All clear sir" she calls out to him.

"Daniel! Did you hear that you can come out to play now!"

"The one you call Daniel Jackson is my prisoner" a cold voice declares, several Jaffa came into view walking towards them, there Staffs and Zat's were held inactive.

"Can you prove that?" Asks O'Neill raising his almost empty P-90 up to point at the overconfident warrior.

The First Prime of Bastet, if the gold brand on his forehead was anything to go by smiled and held out his hand, at first O'Neill thought it was empty until he noticed a familiar golden gleam.

"Oh…crap" he lowers his weapon, knowing that Carter and Teal'c would be doing so as well, the First Prime was holding his gift to Catherine, the bracelet he'd percurred from that scantily clad excuse for a goddess and had left with Daniel.

The First Prime steps forward as the Jaffa ready there weapons and disarm SG-1.

"So" O'Neill tries to lighten the mood "Got a name? You kinda look like a Bob to me, what do you think Carter?"

"I'd say he was a Steven sir" was his 2OC's reply.

The First Prime glares at O'Neill "My name is Mav'aric and my Goddess will reward me greatly for recovering her precious jewels and her assailant"

"Oh my Goddess" O'Neill remarks flippantly, Carter can't help but snort at his comment; however his comments only serve to anger Mav'aric who violently backhands O'Neill in the face.

"The pain you feel now will be nothing compared to the agony you will receive at the hands of Bastet" he sneers at SG-1.

"You guys always say dat" Complains O'Neill pulling himself up onto his feet, he holds his nose gingerly.

"They do indeed" agrees Teal'c.

"Just one more question" O'Neill asks Mav'aric who glares at him "does she spit or swallow?"

O'Neill doesn't even blink when a furious, fanatical God worshiping Jaffa warrior zatted him into unconsciousness, his last conscious thought was 'I should really stop pissing these guys of so much, this bit's getting old'

0o0o0

"Ahh the pain" complains O'Neill, more out of habit than from the actual pain involved, been zatted hurt like hell.

Blinking and wincing he pulls himself up into a sitting position "Daniel?" he asks his old friend and fellow veteran from the original Abydos mission. The only response from Daniel was a low moan. O'Neill turns to the other side to see Carter pulling herself up, her face wracked in pain "zatted all round huh?" queries O'Neill.

Teal'c who was standing in front of the cell bars turned round to face him "indeed" he says calmly, only his eyes revealed his true concern, that said they'd been in this situation before.

"How long have we been out?" Carter asks as she rubs some feeling into her calf.

"Of this I am unsure" replies Teal'c.

"What" asks Daniel pausing as he grits his teeth "are they planning to do to us?"

"Four funerals" replies O'Neill "But I doubt Betties getting married"

"Bastet Jack" Daniel corrects him "and until you knocked out her eunuchs and attacked her she wanted you to be her…" he struggles to find the right words "well there isn't exactly a direct translation but I guess concubine could be used and if it had worked out she may have made you the favored amongst her harem"

O'Neill glares at him "did I rib you when Hathor took advantage of, not to mention a shine to you!"

"Actually sir, only the other day you brought it up when…" Carter begins.

"That's enough Major" he empathized her rank, still grinning Carter did as she was told and buttoned her yap.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his companion's actions, despite having bee a member of SG-1 for some considerable years he still didn't understand the human mentality when under duress.

0o0o0

Some time later the tramp of Jaffa marching announced the return of Mav'aric and a compliment of blindly obedient Jaffa warriors.

A smug looking First Prime leading a dozen Jaffa entered the room.

"Release them" he commands.

"Your letting us go?" asks O'Neill, well they could always hope "about time"

Mav'aric smiles coldly "Bastet is recovering on her flagship; she will want to begin torturing her enemies as soon as she leaves the sarcophagus"

"Wouldn't want to waste any valuable torturing time would we?" O'Neill says sardonically

Mav'aric's sadistic smile widens "indeed" he says.

SG-1 is escorted to a set of rings, first four Jaffa and Mav'aric use them and then SG-1 are transported via the rings. Once the rings drop down Carter looks around in amazement "an Alkesh" she murmurs, the others look at her, she turns to face them "We've been ringed onboard an Alkesh"

Teal'c nods "she is correct O'Neill, I have been onboard many such vessels"

"Savor the journey Shol'va!" sneers Mav'aric "once we reach Bastet's flagship all your lives will be over"

"I've got one thing to say to that" claims O'Neill, he coughs "Kree shac, shel nok" he turns to Teal'c who smiles "you need to work on your pronunciation O'Neill"

"You will need a sense of humor where you are going" states Mav'aric darkly.

"I still say Kree shac…" the nearest Jaffa slams him in the stomach with the butt of his staff weapon, winded O'Neill falls over, just as Mav'aric steps foreword to deal with O'Neill personally the rings activate again depositing a suspiciously familiar looking ball shaped device emitting a deep whine.

"Mal no anak!" exclaims Mav'aric but no one can reach the controls in order to activate the rings and get rid of the device that emits a blue flash accompanied by intense noise that incapacitates all the Jaffa present and SG-1.

After several seconds pass, the rings activate once more, several Horus head Jaffa appear and spread out, the leader gestures at two of the others and says "Tal Shak Peltac" they nod and prep there Zat'nik'tel's. Approaching O'Neill the leader tilts his head at the strange clothes, the ring activates bringing more Horus Head Jaffa, the leader ignores them "Kel shak?" the leader asks kicking O'Neill over, O'Neill shielded more or less by his Jaffa assailant blearily looks up at the Horus head guard 'wonder who there working for now?' he thinks "Bite me" he whispers, The horus head leader knocks him out.

Shol'va Traitor in Goa'uld

Kree shac, shel nok Bite Me in Goa'uld

Mal no anak Oh my God in Goa'uld

Tal Shak Peltac attack the bridge in Goa'uld

Kel shak? What is this? In Goa'uld


	3. Chapter 3

ShadiStar13: okay there's more Yugioh stuff in this chapter and I have plans for Bakura, Kaiba and Marik and his sister (who should probably be a Tog'ra as opposed to a Gho'uld) have decided to switch it to the Yugioh section from now on

_ShadiStar13: okay there's more Yugioh stuff in this chapter and I have plans for Bakura, Kaiba and Marik and his sister (who should probably be a Tog'ra as opposed to a Gho'uld) have decided to switch it to the Yugioh section from now on._

**Stargate Millennium**

**Scene: 2 The Nameless Pharaoh**

Chapter 3) an Audience with the Pharaoh

Five thousand years hadn't really changed the Pharaoh, perhaps h was older and wiser now, and he certainly had a new host. A boy by the name of Yuugi Mouto, when he had been younger and almost half his present size he had been a servant in the Pharaohs palace, one who hadn't been afraid to play him at a game of Due'l Mono'sari and hadn't purposely let him win, in fact the game had ended in a draw. The Pharaoh had admired his integrity greatly and when he came of age and accepted the honor of Prim'ta he became the Pharaohs latest and most favored host to date. He regretted that most hosts had to be suppressed and bent to his will; however the boy Mouto had accepted the Pharaoh's control over his actins and as such was rewarded and allowed to see as the Pharaoh did and even offer his own opinions and suggestions.

Right now he was considering donning peasants clothes and traveling in disguise to the human city, he was their Pharaoh, they lived and died at his command, but he was a fair and just Pharaoh and his people only witnessed his presence when he stepped out of his palace to discharge his duties and sometimes it took an outsiders view point to discover hidden problems and unown conflict. The Pharaoh did not want his subject's lives to be lived in vain.

The planet, His planet of Yu-Gi-Oh was a strange world as far as Gho'uld occupied planets went, as it had a roughly equal population of Human and Jaffa. The Jaffa warriors served the Pharaoh and policed the Human civilization.

The Pharaohs one problem was his hair; not only was it spiky and long but it was tri-coloured gold, scarlet and purple. Making it very hard to hide or disguise. Despite this it gave him a more impressive demeanor that suited royalty.

Walking away from the balcony, the Pharaoh returned to his thrown room. His First Prime was late returning from his mission to seize urgently needed supplies from another Goa'uld that usually meant something had gone wrong.

Sitting in his thrown chair, he keyed in a code into a hidden panel and a holographic display appeared around him, despite the theatrics all he was merely doing at the moment was updating his planner with activities for the near future, he was basically creating a high tech diary entry, not that the Pharaoh would consider it as such a thing.

A buzzing noise indicated an incoming communication, frowning the Pharaoh presses a hidden switch to open the communication channel. He didn't like been disturbed in his sanctum especially when he had made it perfectly clear that he was not to be disturbed unless it was life threatening.

"Yes?" growls the pharaoh allowing every ounce of his irritation to seep into his voice, allowing his interrupter to know full well how unwise it was to interrupt his Pharaoh for a medico reason.

It was his head of home world security and acting commander over his Jaffa while his First Prime was of world Honda "My Pharaoh" he began "Jounochi has returned from his mission"

The Pharaoh stares at the holographic displays in front of him and allows his confusion to show "the Chaapa'ai has not been activated"

"No" agrees Honda hesitantly "Jounochi has pecurred some alternate transportation"

The Pharaoh waited for Honda to expand on that and realizing this Honda speaks again "he asked me to allow him to explain it my Pharaoh"

The Pharaoh smiled, that was just like Jounochi, his last First Prime the old and wise sage of the Jaffa Sugoroko had suggested Jounochi to the Pharaoh and cautioned that despite been young and foolish (in only his twenties Jounochi was younger than most of the warriors he led) however he had a strong spirit and mind and served his Pharaoh with fierce loyalty, he was also exceptionally lucky which tended to tip the balance in a close match in his favor. The Pharaoh did not believe in something as foolish as luck or as whimsical as fate, maybe he should have but he didn't. In either case it sounded like Jounochi's luck had run through again.

"Send him to me immediately" the Pharaoh commanded and keyed of the coms. Shutting down the displays he closes his eyes and basks in the darkness. He had always like the shadows which suited him since he was a Millennium mage, a Shadow mage, he was content to wait in the shadows for an eternity, not that that much time had passed before the door activates sliding open allowing entry to a lone Jaffa.

The alcove in front of the thrown chair brightens as the Jaffa steps forward and parades perfectly coming to a stop in front of the Pharaoh who is still half shrouded in shadow giving him a mystical appearance, the Jaffa lowers himself onto one knee, his Staff weapon tightly clenched in his left hand, he brings his right arm up to slam into his breastplate as a mark of respect "Tek'ma'te my Pharaoh" he says his grating voice altered by the voice amplifier in his helmet.

"Chel hol Jounochi" the Pharaoh smiles "you may un-shield yourself"

The First Prime's Horus head armour retracts and folds away into the shoulder armour revealing a young Jaffa with messy unkept bond hair. The brand on his forehead was golden and set as the mark of the millennium symbol, an altered form of the eye of Horus.

"I hear you have a gift for me" although he kept his voice honed and cold he was eager to hear his First Primes report.

"We were able to board and capture an enemy Alkesh" ahh so that was the alternate method of transportation, it would come in handy, there was only one Ha'tak class Mothership his flagship with which the defense of his entire planet lay. With an Alkesh he could end his forces via ship as well as the Chaapa'ai, as his flagship needed to remain close by to defend against a more than possible attack.

"And what of the mission to seize supplies?"

"Dozens of personal weapons were seized my Pharaoh including four stunners" they were useful weapons easy to carry, conceal and execute, a ball shaped device that emits a stunning wave incapacitating all in it's path "there is a fifth that requires recharging before it can be used, one staff cannon an a Teltac were also obtained" Jounochi declared, a stronger armourment and a cargo ship were a useful addition to the Pharaohs forces.

"And the refined Naquadah?" asks the Pharaoh.

"We were able to obtain almost one half more than the expected amount" Jounochi couldn't keep the grin from his face when he said that.

"Impressive" The Pharaoh smiles "and losses?"

"Two of my Jaffa were killed, I disintegrated their bodies personally, another received a grave injury but with rest and the healing power of his symbiote he will recover swiftly" Jounochi reports.

The Pharaoh sighs "see that their families are taken care of, I will see them personally and tell that they died as warriors in the service of their Pharaoh"

Jounochi bows his head and hesitates, the Pharaoh was well aware from the extremely low casualty list that this wasn't a normal mission and gestures for him to speak freely.

Someone, some others had attacked Bastet's base before us" Jounochi says nervously "continue" The Pharaoh commands, Jounochi raises his head gratefully "there was a small guard on the Chaapa'ai that was easily overcome, but few patrols from the base, we encountered the bodies of dead Jaffa, some had staff blast wounds but many had dozens of holes across their chests" shakes his head "I have never encountered such wounds before"

"But you have heard of such injuries?" it was more of a statement than a question but Jounochi answers anyway "Yes my Pharaoh, I have heard rumors, rumors of the weapons of the Tauri, I believe it was them"

"And, there is more?" asks the Pharaoh wondering what Jounochi had done now.

"When we captured the Alkesh we took four prisoners, they were not of Bastet's warriors, they wore garbs that were strange and one of them was of Jaffa, he bore the gold mark of Apothsis"

"Teal'c" whispers the Pharaoh "the Shol'va" Jounochi bows his head again "their leader was still conscious, he spoke a few words before he was knocked out, I could not discern there meaning"

"Concern yourself not with that" the Pharaoh dismisses his concerns "They are the legendary SG-1 of earth, and they have been known to distract their opponents with nonsense and insults" he looks troubled "they also have shown a surprising ability to escape imprisonment at the hands of a Gho'uld and more worryingly kill their former captors.

Jounochi understood this perfectly "Ra, Apothsis, Hathor…" he tails of "My pharaoh" he stands up "do you wish me to kill them?"

"No" the pharaoh is thoughtful "I would speak with them first"

Jounochi hits his breastplate with his right hand and falls to attention, once the Pharaoh had gotten up from his thrown and walked up to him, he proceeded to escort the Pharaoh out of the thrown room and along the elaborate corridors to the holding cells, they walked since the nearest ring transporter was barely any closer than the thrown room to prevent easy access to the palace in case of an escape.

0o0o0

"So Horus guards" O'Neill rubs his hands together "any idea who these guys are playing for now?"

Their prison cell was more advanced than Bastet's it was a square shaped room with a diamond shaped mosaic paneling center, they had been herded into the center where a force shield had been erected around the mosaic's edges effectively sealing them in.

"Well Ra's dead that rules him out" Daniel says.

"As is Heru'ur and Hathor" States Teal'c.

"Okay now we've established who their not working for, can we have some suggestions as to who they are working for"

"It is possible that Bastet's forces were Horus guards with their armour down, Daniel didn't you say that she had a fling with Ra?" Carter asks Daniel who replies "not so much a fling as a one night stand, when Hathor found out about it she wasn't very pleased, but it couldn't be her Jaffa we were already a prisoner of Bastet"

"So we still have no clue which snakehead is going to come through that door" O'Neill waves at the door leading out of the room at least five meters away from the force field "and gloat over us"

"Pretty much no" Daniel agrees, Teal'c nods and Carter shrugs.

O'Neill moves closer to the force field and taps his hand where his watch once was but has since been removed by his present captors "c'mon hurry it up already, were on the clock"

Surprisingly the doors take that moment to open revealing two Jaffa guards on either side of the door, A man who was clearly the Gho'uld in charge walked in flanked by two other Jaffa both with more hair then O'Neill had ever seen on a Jaffa, but is was the Goa'uld hair that was most shocking tri-coloured hair? As far as Daniel was aware the Goa'uld didn't dye their hair, but there was no way that could be natural. He was covered in gold with a gold upside down pyramid having the pride of place dangling on a silver chain around his neck.

"Colonel O'Neill" he addresses the older male human first "Captain, no Major Carter" he addresses the lone female human next "Doctor Jackson" he turns to the younger male human before focusing his attention upon the Shol'va "Teal'c former First Prime of Apothsis"

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage" says O'Neill "who are you and what's the name of your hairdresser?"

The Goa'uld raises an eyebrow at his comments "My name is Atemu and you are a problem, one that must be solved quickly"

O'Neill realizes he's holding a hand device as Atemu holds up his hand pointing his palm and the hand device at him.

Due'l Mono'sari is a made up word based upon the words Duel Monsters.

Prim'ta is a Goa'uld word which means the implantation ceremony of the Goa'uld.

Chaapa'ai is a Goa'uld word which means Stargate.

Tek'ma'te is a Goa'uld word meaning a greeting of respect.

Chel hol is a Goa'uld word meaning a normal greeting such as 'hello' or 'good day.'

Shol'va is a Goa'uld word and means Traitor


	4. Chapter 4

ShadiStar13: Sorry about that, Damit been a fan of both shows and a stickler for accuracy in these matters I could have sworn I spelt Ghould right (that's the Earth/O'Neill pronunciation of the word) but your write it's actually spelt Goa'uld (there isn'

_ShadiStar13: Sorry about that, Damit been a fan of both shows and a stickler for accuracy in these matters I could have sworn I spelt Ghould right (that's the Earth/O'Neill pronunciation of the word) but your write it's actually spelt Goa'uld (there isn't actually a h in it like the O'Neill pronunciation's and how I have been spelling it as (Gho'uld) I will make an attempt to update the previous chapters to change this, but I can't make any promises._

_Nyan Rajanu: thanks you, so far I've found three in the Yugioh section and know there's a couple more in the Stargate SG-1 section (I prefer Atlantis but SG-1's cool as well) I liked them for the most part, the problem was they all seem to end unfinished and are never updated again, I don't think anyone's made all the Yami's and characters into Goa'uld and placed them so firmly into the SG-1 universe before though (not counting a series of one shots featuring Marik possessed by a Goa'uld as his Yami) this chapter's gonna suck although it finishes of introducing Atemu. The next chapter will be better and features the rise of our favourite antagonistic villain (nope not Dartz or Zorc, Marik Ishtar is in the house!)_

**Stargate Millennium **

**Scene: 2 The Nameless Pharaoh**

Chapter 4) I can't decide whether you should live or die!

The hand device glows, the force field deactivates, Atemu lowers his hand. O'Neill looks relieved but tries not to show it.

"You will follow me" declares Atemu arrogantly.

With no other choice available SG-1 falls in step behind the Pharaoh. The Jaffa guards step behind them.

"So which God do you work for?" asks O'Neill trying to make conversation.

"I was a servant of Ra until he you killed him" replies Atemu, that did not sound promising.

Atemu lead them around a corner and into a large hall with an elaborate table, Atemu sat down at the head of the table. "Please sit" it was more of an order than a request, SG-1 sit down on the four chairs laid out closer to the foot of the table, O'Neill and Teal'c on one side and Carter and Daniel on the other.

"Nice" comments O'Neill while Cart mostly to herself mutters "this is new" under her breath.

"I pride myself on my hospitality" Atemu smiles coldly "would you like something to eat? I could order for something to be brought here for you?" he picks up a single goblet standing on the table beside him; placing it against his lips he takes a long sip from it.

"Um not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you treating us like this?" Daniel asks the Pharaoh "are we your prisoners or your guests?"

Atemu considers this "somewhere in between" he says "but closer to prisoners I believe you'll find"

"Okay let's cut the crap what do you want?" Demands O'Neill.

"Very well" Atemu slams the goblet down "I served under the God Ra faithfully for five millennia and as such fell under his protection, since his death my world is no longer safe from attack" he stands up "I have attempted to gather additional weapons with which to defend Yu-Gi-Oh when the time of invasion begins"

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" exclaims Teal'c "this is one of the legendary Millennium worlds!"

"Teal'c you know this place?" O'Neill asks him.

"Only in legend O'Neill" replies Teal'c "The legend tells of a Dark God who tried to seize the power of the system lords for himself, he failed and was destroyed"

"Zorc" says Atemu "I and the other mages defeated him, as a reward I received this planet with which to rule over as Pharaoh for all time"

"And you want us to give us weapons to help you defend this world?" asks Carter in amazement.

"This is new" comments Daniel.

"Maybe it's just me, but isn't that usually our line?" asks O'Neill sardonically.

"I need not your help, nor your weapons" Atemu proclaims as he begins to pace around the room.

"You see one innocent question and they start sulking" claims O'Neill.

"We offended him by suggesting he would need to ask a lesser species for help" explains Daniel.

"Well if you're not after weapons what do you want?" Carter asks Atemu who stops pacing and comes to rest beside his chair.

"All I want is your word" he pauses to add to the dramatic effect, Teal'c raises an eyebrow and SG-1 exchange glances. "Your word that you will not attack me, my Jaffa and my world"

"And in return?" asks O'Neill expectantly, they could do with a couple of mother-ships to defend Earth with.

Atemu smiles "I will spare your lives, and let you leave through the Stargate to a world of your choice"

"Why would you help us?" We're not exactly in a position where we're a threat to you" says Daniel his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Not at the moment no, but you may be someday" counters Atemu as he sits down again "you see as long as the Tau'ri and in particular SG-1 are at large fighting the Goa'uld, the system lords attention will be distracted allowing me and my world to go unnoticed in the confusion" he opens his arms wide "it is in my best interests to let you go"

"Great" exclaims O'Neill "hope you don't mind if e leave right away but the folks back home get jittery if we're not back by half-past" he stands up.

Atemu clasps his hands together resting his elbows on the table "I can not release you until I have your word that you will not attack me" he states.

"We can not deal with a Goa'uld" Teal'c states.

"We don't have much of a choice" Carter tells him "besides as long as he doesn't attack Earth I don't see there been much of a problem with fulfilling our end of the deal"

"Alright we've thought it over" O'Neill says "and we agree to your terms, We'll uphold our end of the deal as long as you uphold yours"

Atemu nods thoughtfully "You will want your gear, your GDO's and weapons back" SG-1 stare at him in amazement, Atemu smiles "This may only be a small empire but it has as many information links as the system lords, you can have them when you go through the stargate" he turns to the First Prime "Jounochi Kree!"

Jounochi steps forward "My pharaoh" he bows his head.

"Get my….guests equipment ready for there departure"

Jounochi slams his hand against his chest before turning round and leaving.

"Pharaoh, you mentioned that before" Daniel asks Atemu.

"It is my title" explains Atemu his crimson eyes sparkle "I have ruled over this world as Pharaoh for ten thousand seasons"

"Pharaoh not God" asks Daniel pointedly.

"Daniel this isn't the time" O'Neill firmly reminds them as SG-1 stands up to leave.

"It is a fair question" Atemu surprised them by seeming willing to answer Daniels questions "the people of my world still worship Ra and I did serve Ra but no I am not a god and neither truly was he. Oh he was powerful alright, but power alone is not enough to make one a God" he looks pointedly at Daniel "I unlike most of the Goa'uld do not suffer their delusions of grandeur"

"Oh" says Carter blinking, they'd never met a Goa'uld like this one before it was disconcerting, O'Neill would have preferred it if he was shooting at them as he went through that speech, that would have added at least a little realism.

"If that concludes our..deal" O'Neill flounders as Atemu walks towards him hand outstretched O'Neill reaches out reluctantly, Atemu grabs him by the arm, remembering Teal'c's custom with Bra'tac O'Neill grasps the Goa'uld by his arm tightly for a few seconds until Atemu released his arm, O'Neill let go at the same time.

"T'ea will escort you to the Stargate" states Atemu.

"And at a guess so will these guys" O'Neill gestures at the Jaffa standing silently to one side, Atemu nods and then leaves, his cloak billowing behind him.

"What a nice guy" comments O'Neill sarcastically.

"Indeed he is" a young feminine voice declares, standing in the doorway was a young and beautiful woman with short brown hair, dressed in a flowing robe, her features were sharp and distinct.

"I am T'ea" she bows her head slightly "the Pharaoh has charged me with escorting you to the Chaapa'ai she turns around and walks out of the room before stopping to turn back. "Come this way" SG-1 follows her through the palcace.

Kree! Means stand to attention, Yoo hoo! Hoy! Patience, shun, come foreword, ect in Goa'uld

Tau'ri means Earth orthe people from Earth in Goa'uld.

Chaapa'ai means Stargate in Goa'uld.


	5. Chapter 5

ShadiStar13: this Chapter features the origin of Marik and his Yami and the next should feature both Marik/Yami Marik and the High Priest (not Kaiba but in the show Kaiba was the re-incarnation of the high priest and the fan fics often have him with the

_ShadiStar13: this Chapter features the origin of Marik and his Yami and the next should feature both Marik/Yami Marik and the High Priest (not Kaiba but in the show Kaiba was the re-incarnation of the high priest and the fan fics often have him with the high priest Set as a Yami)_

_Nyan Rajanu: if it isn't too much trouble could you send me the web links of the crossovers you've found? I'd really like it especially the finished one as none of those I've read have been finished. It's not meant to fit in to Egyptian mythology completely but if it does, I'm glad, and it's basically placing Yugioh characters (the Yami's as Gho'uld) into the SG-1 storyline, the last chapter was placed around Season five, although technically it could have been anything after season 3, and this chapter is probably pre-season 1 or season 1._

**List of the Millennium Mages Pre-season 1 Stargate SG-1**

The Gho'uld Atemu and his Host Yugi Motou (a native of the planet Yu-Gi-Oh (from which his name is derived from) the bearer of the Millennium puzzle and ruler over Yu-Gi-Oh, worried about attack from more powerful Gho'uld.

The Gho'uld known as the Thief king, it is unown where he is or what he is doing but by now his host has probably become Ryou Bakura whose origin is unown but it is entirely possible that he is from Earth (England originally but was obtained in Japan) he still bears the Millennium Ring that he stole five millennia ago.

The Gho'uld Set his host is of no concern. Seto Kaiba has not yet become his host, although a priest Set has since became the Gho'ulds greatest scientist his intellect and ingenuity is only surpassed by his paranoia, he shares his technology only with the other mages. And bears the Millennium Sceptre

The Gho'uld Shadi (who cares about the host) is still out there. Bearer of the Millennium Ankh

The Gho'uld Pegasus has obtained the Millennium Eye, but I won't go into the details at this point.

The Millennium Scales location and bearer will only become important later.

The Millennium Tauk likewise will only be revealed when it can further the plot.

**Stargate Millennium**

**Scene 3 the Passage of the Rod**

Chapter 4) the Rise of Ishtar

The Ishtars were an ancient family of tomb-keepers and had lived under the rule of Ra for many millennia. Following the death of Ra there planet was subsequently seized by Camor son of Olokun.

The day was a dark one for all on Kamette. To celebrate his great victory in the name of his father, Camor had decided to take a new host from amongst the native population, every families first born son's were assembled in front of his palace for him to choose from with boys from twelve to twenty-one seasons old waiting to be chosen or passed by, Camor began his walk past his possible hosts.

Meanwhile in the line of hosts Marik Ishtar a thirteen season's old tough and stubborn bored Tomb keeper heir couldn't care less about the proceedings, Ra, Apothis or Camor it didn't matter to him either way he had the scars on his back to prove his initiation into his family's clan an initiation that had involved a red hot knife, a lot of pain, and the near swallowing of a rag that had acted as both a gag for his screams and to stop him from biting his tongue of. He had only been ten at the time, and the pain had since faded, his father's death a year ago had helped, but he was still trapped by destiny, he still had to accept the responsibility of becoming a tomb keeper when there was nothing he'd rather avoid than become a keeper for the ancient tombs buried deep under Kamette.

Ishizu the acting head of the Tomb-keepers until her younger brother Marik came of age and there older adoptive brother Odion was standing beside him, offering moral support, Ishizu was seventeen seasons old and mature for her age, while Odion the tall dark and silent guardian at twenty-two seasons had just missed taking 'Master Marik's' place.

Immaculate in her white robes, with a veil that covered her lower face making her eyes seem more expressive, bright and yet deadly serious all the same.

Odion contrasted Ishizu's pure white image with his own black robes, his hair was braided into a single ponytail that fell down across his back, his face was uncovered allowing his tattooed face to be seen.

Marik wore a set of cream coloured robes although they appeared more black and brown in colour due to the dirt and dust covering them; he wore Gold bracelets, rings, necklaces and earrings that put Ishizu (who wasn't wearing any jewellery) to shame, his rusty blond hair was wild and unkept.

As Camor passed each possible host they dropped to there knee's respectively but he ignored each one in turn until he reached Marik who instead of dropping down in fear glared at him daringly.

Ishizu placed a hand on Mariks Shoulders and forcibly pushed him down to his knees, But Marik continues to glare at Camor.

"Lower your gaze boy" the First Prime of Camor growls "If you dare to defy the Gods you and your family will pay the ultimate price" but he backs down as Camor raises a hand to pacify his First Prime with.

"You have courage boy" growls Camor, Marik finally lowers his gaze but it is to late "The spark of defiance burns strong in you" he considers "take him" he orders.

Two of his Jaffa grab hold of Marik and pull him away from the line "What!" he screams as he's dragged along.

"Marik!" cries out Ishizu "No" she whispers, Odion moves forward but Camor's first Prime blocks him with his staff weapon, Ishizu grabs hold him restrainingly "don't" she pleads with Odion who backs down furious with himself that he can not help Master Marik.

"Odion, I don't want to be chosen, I don't want to be a host to the Gods!" Screams Marik as he's dragged into the palace.

0o0o0

Marik had been placed on an altar a priest, another Glowing Eyes was preparing to perform an implantation ceremony or so Marik assumed as he knew very little on the subject. He had stopped struggling and gave the impression that he'd given up and had accepted his fate, through this he was hoping to lull the Gods into a false sense of security, he fingered the knife he had concealed on his person, or so he hoped, could you fool a God much less kill them? Marik had never lived up to the Ishtar clan's ideals and expectations. He'd never put any effort in worshipping Ra the one true God all on Kamette worshipped, even before Camor had taken over. He the obedient, honourable and worthy Son his father had wanted him to be, and now it all came down to this.

"My lord" the Priests eyes flash "the boy is ready"

'No I'm not' thinks Marik, slipping his knife into his hand ready.

"Good" purrs Camor who was to far away for Marik to reach right now, besides the Priest was just as great a threat and looming right over him.

"We may begin…Argh!!" Marik had slammed his hunting knife always up to the hilt into the Priests leg, the Priest in pain and rage strikes out knocking Marik of the altar.

"Meta Dam za vaungh!" screams the priest.

"Get him!" hisses Camor stepping back to allow his Jaffa to neutralise the boy.

There was no way a now unarmed Marik could take them but then again Marik would rather go down fighting than become a host to the gods.

The Priest continues to scream incoherently as he reaches out to Camor and is hit by a Zatarcs Micro-blaster in the back killing him instantly.

Camor quickly ducks behind a pillar and calls out to his Jaffa, an Ashrak assassin was attacking him, the Jaffa warriors turn on this new threat who strides into the room wearing protective armour pulling up a Zat'Nik'Tel he fires twice killing a Jaffa as he is hit himself in the back by a staff weapon blast, as he twists round he's hit again in the side and upper chest before he can kill the Jaffa behind him discharging his micro-blaster indiscriminately while simultaneously hitting Camors First Prime with a Zat blast.

After defeating the Jaffa guards he's attacked by yet another two Jaffa who have just arrived.

"Kal Ket Mon Jaffa!" snarls Camor stepping out from behind the pillar he'd been hiding behind he raises his hand where the ribbon device he'd been carrying glows but while he is doing this, the forgotten Marik had reached his side, having snatched a ceremonial knife from the dead Priest, stepping up to his 'God' he stabs the knife straight through his neck and with a bloody gurgle and a flash from his eyes Camor slumps forward and lays still.

The fighting had stopped, looking up Marik looks at the assassin who was victorious but at a price, blood pours from his many wounds as he staggers towards Marik who pulls back once again weaponless and defenceless, he backs into the wall and holds his arms up in front of him as he slides down it onto the floor in a weak attempt at self protection, the adrenalin rush had left him "No, No, Noo!" Mariks screaming went unanswered as the Ashrak had sealed of the room.

Mariks prone body lays next to the dead Ashrak's, suddenly his eyes open and glow, a sadistic smile appears upon his face. "Huh" he growls his smile turning into a grimace as he pulls himself to his host's feet; looking across at tall mirror he examines his new body with obvious disdain "Trapped inside a Childs body, how, inappropriate"

/I am not a child/ protests Marik /I am thirteen seasons old/ the host protests angrily.

Mariks symbiote transferred the memory of his previous host dying as he left him, to the young Marik it was sheer torture.

/No your place host/ the symbiote tells him /lest I decide to make you suffer one hundred fold of what you have already endured at the mercies of your father/

Grabbing the Zat'Nik'Tel from his previous hosts death-grip; he removes the Zatarc Micro-blaster and picks up a Staff Weapon next to a fallen Jaffa. Approaching the dead Camor he kneels down and relinquishes him of his Ribbon device, a rare and most powerful weapon.

/Hee, hee, it seems you have done my job for me host/ sneers the Symbiote who places the Ribbon device on his hosts right hand, standing tall he disintegrates Camor and the Priest ignoring his hosts protests about his knife.

Decked out with weapons and having secured the Zatarc micro-blaster to his hosts left hand forefinger, his mission for Baal had been completed, Baals dirty work had been finished he could now concentrate on his personal mission, his true calling.

/What's a Millennium item?/ the Symbiote silenced it's host, he'd played the long game far to long to let his guard down now.

Escaping from Camors palace was ridiculously easy, the Jaffa were running around like headless Grendle Beasts, he could have made a run for the stargate but he had a more ambitious goal in mind, at present Camors Mothership was in orbit around the planet the Ashrak planned to steal it, it didn't phase him that there was a compliment of Jaffa warriors on board.

As he walked across the courtyard towards a ring transporter he became aware of a commotion nearby, some of the native humans were grappling with a few Jaffa, one woman in a shawl observing the proceedings noticed him and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Marik, Marik!" She cried out to him in joy before her face fell as she remembers something "Oh please no, Marik!"

Ah his present hosts Sister who was under the impression that her brother was the new host of Camor when instead he is the host to my magnificence.

Marik had a few things to think about that and fought against his captor like never before and actually managed to take control of his bodies hands for a few seconds, long enough to turn the staff weapon onto several Jaffa warriors killing them and aiding his kin, before the Symbiote retakes control.

/Foolish boy/ snaps the symbiote as he casually kills the remaining Jaffa, allowing the woman and a man in black robes and with a ponytail to come forward.

"Marik?" asks Ishizu but stops when her brother turns the staff weapon onto her, he shakes his head.

"No!" she breaks down and sobs in her adopted brothers arms, Odion glares at Marik/Gho'uld hatefully.

"But I am not your 'God' either, your God Camor is dead, I killed him, well my host did before I took him as my host, but then again it's the same thing really" he smiles coldly.

"Who are you" demands Odion angrily, the Symbiote briefly considers killing the man but can't be bothered.

"My name is Maruke, I am a Warrior and a great Assassin, and would suggest that now is indeed the perfect time to rise against the false God in the name of Ra your one true God" he smirks at their reactions "Oh come on I have all the memories of your little brother, sister dearest, he knew all about your little plots and plans" he smirks again "by this time tomorrow Kamette can be yours" and with this last declaration he stalks across to the ring transporter activating them disappearing in a wave of light.

Ishizu has stopped crying, wiping away a last tear she pulls herself together her people needed a leader and as the head of the Tombkeeper clan she had to be that leader "Odion gather together the heads of the clans, tell them the first strike has met with success, tell them we must all act now"

"But Master Mar.." Ishizu cuts him of and chokes down a sob "Our brother is lost to us, but our people are not"

Meta Dam za vaungh is a made up sentence in which the Priest compresses all his anger and pain into a one sentence long exclamation, heavy with swearing.

Grendle Beast: made up alien life-form that acts like a chicken with its head cut of.


	6. Chapter 6

ShadiStar13: this chapter isn't called the passage of the Rod for nothing, Maruke is after Set's item (by the way I have Set referring to his item as the Millennium Sceptre while Maruke will refer to it as simply the Millennium Rod)

_ShadiStar13: this chapter isn't called the passage of the Rod for nothing, Maruke is after Set's item (by the way I have Set referring to his item as the Millennium Sceptre while Maruke will refer to it as simply the Millennium Rod)_

**Stargate Millennium**

**Scene 3) The Passage of the Rod**

Chapter 5) Assassin Vs Priest

The Ring platform retracted after depositing Maruke onto the Ha'tak, he reacted fast, breaking into a run, although it would presently be operating with a skeleton crew of fifty or so Jaffa, in the youngling's body Maruke couldn't risk taking them all out, he'd have to take the bridge and keep them out until he'd reached his destination, after all he'd done a lot in order to get the Priests location, he couldn't be stopped not now not even by a bunch of blindly loyal and highly trained warriors.

Speaking of a Zat and Staff blast later and two Jaffa down, he steps over their bodies not bothering to finish of the stunned one, he enters the bridge and attacks before they realise he is there, one of the Jaffa get in a shot at him before he can take him down, he deflects it with his Ribbon devices force shield 'I'd missed having one of these' he declares having discarded the Staff weapon he gets to work sealing the bridge doors.

His host mind fought back trying to reassert his control, but it was futile to even attempt it; he started work on the controls activating the hyper drive he programmed the navigation computer to take him to the Priests Planet Kisara, five Millennia had passed and the Dragon obsessed, wannabe Scientist couldn't let go of the past, well Maruke wasn't going to give him a choice he was going relieve him of his millennium Rod by force if he had too.

0o0o0

Planet Kisara

The Second of the Millennium Worlds, Home world of Set Son of Sutek, High Priest of the Millennium Mages, Servant of Ra, established Scientist and the Keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

High Priest Set sat upon his throne in his throne room, manipulating his holographic computer when a warning alert flashed up.

The Computer speaking with a female voice that was lower than her's and has a more common and harsh quality to it, he could never replace even the sound of her voice with a mere copy.

"Hyperspacial disturbance detected a Ha'tak class ship is estimated to drop out of hyper speed in ten seconds" the computer informs him.

"Huh" grunts Set a smirk settles onto his features "they never learn, Computer ready my flagship The Kaiser" a dark smile was present "I'll teach whoever is foolish enough to oppose me the folly of their actions" he stood up and strode out of his throne room; he had a battle to win.

0o0o0

Emerging from Hyperspace, Maruke had finished re-wiring the bridge controls and had programmed the ship to establish a stable orbit, raise shields and fire the weapons at anything that came into range. He had to shoot his way out of the bridge and past the Jaffa fighting tooth and nail to reach a ring platform, he couldn't care less about the Jaffa, Set was an over zealous and arrogant bastard who also happened to be a strategic genius, as far as he was concerned anyone still onboard when Set attacked was doomed which was why he was so determined to leave the exploding ship before it started exploding all around him.

0o0o0

On the Kaiser Set observed as the ship approached it's counterpart, the differences between the standard mother ship and Set's were obvious, the Kaiser shone with a more glaring golden hue than its counterpart which appeared dull and lifeless in comparison.

Set was a technical genius and had majorly upgraded both his and his cousin's mother ships vastly improving the weapons and shields and power regulation systems and most importantly of all the strength and durability of the armoured hull had been increased, after all you couldn't rely on total shield reliability.

As soon as the Kaiser was in range the enemy vessel opened fire indiscriminately "This isn't going to take very long, is it?" Set murmurs to himself before he begins barking orders "Commence return fire, focus on draining their shield power"

0o0o0

The Jaffa guard was lured away from his post by the sound of an active Ring transporter, no one should be using the rings without authorisation, as he turned the corner he found a serrated knife embedded in his symbiote pouch "Kalach Shal Tek!" Marik growls before Maruke takes him over again. :Well done my host: he sneers :your hatred for the Jaffa does you credit: Marik continues to fight the parasite that's controlling his actions but to no avail, the Symbiote is to strong. :We will need such strength if we are to pride the rod from Set's grip:

0o0o0

The Ha'tak's shields were low, Set ordered a wave of Alkesh to sweep past targeting and disabling it "and then there were two" Set mutters "establish communications, order them to surrender or we'll take their vessel by force" Set sat back in his throne chair resting his hands on the throne arm "now we have them

0o0o0

Maruke stealthy evades the Jaffa patrols, he had to reach Set's throne room while he was distracted by the battle at hand, or else his chances of even reaching Set would be slim to none.

0o0o0

Set's First Prime steps forward "The prisoners my Lord" he stepped to the side to allow the surrendered Jaffa to be viewed as set walks past the line of pathetic warriors he allows his contempt to be seen.

"Who lead your attack against me?" a simple question that radiated with an inner fury.

"Nai, nai" one of the Jaffa protests "We were ordered to guard our lord's Vessel but an intruder boarded us and hijacked the vessel, we tried to defeat him and retake the bridge…"

"But you failed" Set states coolly as he debated the validity of the Jaffa's statement, from his prelimary examination of the attacking Ha'tak's controls he had found that they had been altered and a primitive if functional automatic control relay had been rigged through the bridge controls, locking weapons and propulsion, his technicians were already working on it, as would he be when he had dealt with this. "Explain further" he growled, eyes flash with the irritation.

"We had just received word from our comrades on the planet that our lord Camor had been slain"

"Camor? Son of Olokun dead?" asks Set "how?" a crisp command.

"We believe an Ashrak, an assassin, he…" Set doesn't give him time to finish as he lashes out with his ribbon device striking the Jaffa with a focused beam causing him to cry out in pain. "And you brought him straight to me" snarls Set, furious he presses the active Ribbon device against the Jaffa warrior's head "Nai, Nai, Nai, NAI!!" Screams the Jaffa as the glaring light sears into his head, burning, burning! The now lifeless grey armoured Jaffa falls to the floor.

Set looks up at the remaining Jaffa prisoners with the face of death, one of the Jaffa falls to his knees before him "Mercy, mercy!" Set uses the Millennium Sceptre to control his pathetic body _"Sorry" _the Jaffa says with a distorted echo of Set's voice _"all out of mercy" _was the last thing the body says before with a screech it's pulled into the shadows.

"Kill them" Set tells his Jaffa who prime their staff weapon, aiming at the prisoners "kill them all" Set strides out of the table as the cries of death and sound of staff blasts fill the air.

0o0o0

Set enters his throne room, the door closing automatically behind him, it was a large room with a throne chair set upon a raised platform of steps, set back against the wall, it was at least twice maybe three times the size of Atemu's throne room but then Set always liked to show of, the bigger the better, trying to out do his cousin.

"Computer online" the holographic computer system activates as Set strides over and sits at his throne chair to enter new programs into the systems. "Engage maximum security protocols, there is an assassin on my world, he's probably already infiltrated the citadel, monitor the Chaapa'ai for activity he may attempt to receive reinforcements, if so block the incoming wormhole, I also need you to search the citadel for a young lone life sign, it'll probably be where it shouldn't be, unless I give my authorisation lock down all outbound dialling of the Chaapa'ai as well…"

Before Set could continue the computer interrupts him "Lone life sign detected and correlated it matches your specifications"

"That was fast" comments Set "where is he?" he asks eyes narrowed, his grip on the sceptre was vice like.

"Approximately three paces to your left" the computer announces "What!" Set looks to the left but before he can react the Ashrak grabs hold of the Sceptre and engages in a tug of war with Set, one that despite been in a younger and weaker host the Ashrak was determined to win, he kicks out deadening Set's leg.

"Na'noweia si'taia!" Set snarls, Maruke growls back "Don't flatter yourself I just want the Rod" Set frees his right hand and activates his Ribbon device force shield projection "Back of" he snaps blasting the Ashrak with it fortunately sending him flying across the room, skidding along the floor, coming to a stop beside the opposite wall, unfortunately he held onto the Rod which he still grasped as he staggered to his feet grinning dementedly as he made for the exit which opened revealing Set's Jaffa standing guard.

"Get him!" roars Set jumping to his feet, the Jaffa fire Staff and Zat blasts which are deflected by Maruke wielding the Millennium Rod, the First Jaffa is hit by his own staff blast, the second is killed by another's staff blast, the third and fourth blasts are reflected by the Millennium Rod towards Set who defends himself using his personal shield, the fifth blast kills the final Jaffa allowing the Ashrak to leave Set's throne room.

For a few seconds silence and then…"Computer" Set's voice is strained "open communication channel"

"Acknowledged"

"This is set your High Priest, a…a boy has infiltrated my citadel, he is to be shot on sight and stopped no matter the cost from reaching the Chaapa'ai"

"It's to late" the computer advises "Chaapa'ai is active"

"Shut it down!" growls Set.

"Unable to comply my bypasses have been bypassed, Chaapa'ai has shut down"

Set freezes horrified, that meant that he must have already…

"The intruders life sign has gone it was not extinguished I'm afraid it left via the Chaapa'ai" The computer explains but Set doesn't seem to be listening "however dozens of Jaffa life signs were extinguished" the computer adds but Set isn't paying it any attention as he sinks back onto his throne chair "I'm a Millennium mage no more!" he realises.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Kalach Shal Tek! Is a Goa'uld word meaning Victory or Death!

Nai is a made up word meaning No

Na'noweia si'taia! Is Goa'uld meaning You are here to destroy me!

Chaapa'ai is a Goa'uld term meaning Stargate


	7. Chapter 7

_Happyfish: just for you here's the latest chapter of my story, yeah I wanted a way to introduce Marik and his Yami (the Go'uld Mariku) and I decided having them steal Set's Millennium Item would work to the storyline. But don't disappear, Set gets his another millennium Item (in a future scene that's actually set before this one, but I really like this scene) he's also united with Seto Kaiba in the process._

Stargate Millennium: Scene 4) Covert of thieves

**Chapter 1) the Prior on Kul Elna**

Cameron, Daniel, Samantha, Teal'c and Valla were in the SGC briefing room overlooking the Stargate.

"Latest reports claim that Priors are now popping up all over the galaxy" general Landry states in his southern drawl

"Many worlds are choosing to follow their teachings and embrace the Ori" Teal'c states calmly.

"Except" Daniel checks over several reports before selecting one "PS2 X360"

"Daniels right" claims Samantha "according to Jaffa intelligence several Priors have visited the planet, but they haven't converted to Origin"

"PS X3.." Valla begins to look up the gate address, wondering why they couldn't just use a worlds name like the rest of the galaxy.

"What do the Jaffa know about the planet?" Cameron asks General Landry who replies "to tell the truth not a lot is my impression, the Jaffa Alliance has however given us some old intelligence on PS2 X360, whether any of its still relevant or not…" he picks up another file opening it "apparently it's a safe haven for the dregs of the galaxy, thieves, murderers, smugglers, the scum of the universe" he smiles slightly at his own joke.

"Oh you mean Kul Elna the thieves World" exclaims Valla having finally found the gate address she'd been looking for, she looks around expectantly "oh come on everyone's heard of Kul Elna"

"I do not believe I have heard of that world" Teal'c states without a hint of irony.

"Kul Elna the planet of thieves like the good General said" she gestures at General Landry "anyone who would call themselves a thief has a home on Kul Elna"

"So you have a second home and never told us?" comments Daniel evenly.

Valla shakes her head "there's the thing, I've never got round to actually visiting Kul Elna, always been planning to though and I've heard all about it from one of my reliable sources"

Samantha rolls her eyes knowing full well how unreliable Valla's reliable sources often were.

"Very well" General Landry smiles ignoring his feeling of ill at ease "care to share what you know about this Kul Elna"

"Well from what I heard it was founded about a millennia ago as one of the millennium worlds, by the King of Thieves"

"Didn't I read somewhere that the planets ruler was called that?" General Landry asks Valla who nods her head.

"A title that's passed on?" Daniel asks out loud.

"When you said it was a thieves planet, I guess you meant it" comments Cameron.

"It's not exactly a title that's passed on" Valla says looking uncomftable "you see he's the same King of thieves who founded the planet a thousand years ago"

"He has access to a Gould sarcophagus?" Daniel hazards a guess.

"Not quite" Valla struggles to find the right words, and finally has to give up "he doesn't need one, he's a Goa'uld"

"I thought we'd already finished them of?" asks Cameron.

"Well Bals still out there, but were working on that" replies Carter "the other system lords are dead, but I suppose their a still a few Goulds at large"

"What's he like this King of thieves, it doesn't sound like the sort of title a Gould would choose?" Daniel asks Valla who replies "well you get a good idea from his given name Ba-Ku-Ra"

"BA-Ku-Ra" Daniel frowns as he sounds out the name "doesn't that translate as an insult to Ra?"

"A direct translation would be Idiot Ra Soul" states Valla "the stories say that several millennia ago while the system lords were engaged in a war with the Lord of Death" 'Anubis' Daniel whispers "a great Goa'uld criminal, Ba-Ku-Ra stole a symbol of Ra's power from one of the priests of the millennium"

"Priests of the Millennium?" Samantha asks Valla who shrugs "no idea some sort of ancient order of priests dedicated to Ra, the legends always say their were seven of them"

"Makes sense" offers Daniel "seven is considered by many cultures to be a magical number, and we all know how the Gould like to ape religion and magic"

"whatever, I'm not exactly an expert on ancient Goa'uld history" she starts eating a bag of crisps making it harder for her to be understood "anyway he stole this symbol but before he could make his escape some other Goa'uld who used the system lords war as a distraction shows up and tries to seize the first world" she gestures animatedly "obviously Earth and according to legend Condemn that world to eternal darkness"

"Wait a minute" Cameron interrupts Valla raising his hand "If Ra's busy with the system lords fighting Anubis, then who's this other power hungry Gould?"

"Don't know, don't care" Valla shrugs "the legends say he was defeated by the six remaining millennium priests aided by the thief king who joined their side if only to save his own skin" she throws away an empty crisp packet.

"Anything else to add?" General Landry asks Valla who nods her head.

"Apparently because he helped save Ra's kingdom from the usurper Ra allowed Ba-Ku-Ra to live, he gave him a sought of pardon, and since then he's been all around the galaxy, he's probably stolen something from every single system lord a dozen times over, which makes me think, the main reason Ra pardoned him was because he's an even greater nuisance to Ra's rivals alive, than he would be dead" she pauses to gather her thoughts "then about a thousand years ago he liberated an entire planet from a particully nasty Goa'uld overseer, the name escapes me, but I believe he may have been the son of Nerti, renamed the world Kul Elna and proclaimed it a safe haven for all who would call themselves thieves"

"Didn't the Gould ever try to retake the planet?" Samantha asks her.

"Oh the Goa'uld tried to kill him, they even tried to take the planet by force, but he always utterly defeated any attack sent at him"

"Wait a minute if the free Jaffa know about this Gould why haven't they done anything about it?" asks Cameron.

"I to was thinking the very same thing" Teal'c adds glancing briefly at Cameron.

"They've probably tried" claims Valla "but like I said no one ever could kill him"

"How do you think he'd feel about us?" General Landry asks Valla who replies "well I only know him by repretation but I doubt he'd be a threat towards us, he never wanted power, or dominion, just to go round stealing stuff"

"Huh a Kleptomaniac Gould, fantastic" mutters Samantha.

"It's possible he has a weapon capable of defeating priors in possession that he stole from some where" suggests Daniel.

"If that is the case" General Landry looks around at SG1 "it'll be worth checking out, get prepped, you leave in an hour"


End file.
